Feeling This
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: Another day, another planet to save. One woman gets closer than she ever wanted to the Clone Wars, but she gets closer to General Kenobi and Commander Cody, as well. Unhappy with life, and looking for something more, she can't keep from thinking 'what if'... Just how far can her imagination take her? Fluff, just for fun. A bit of Obi/Cody, and a bit of Obi/Cody/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling This**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mari didn't even know their first names; they were simply Jedi General Kenobi and his Clone Commander.<p>

But she had noticed them. Both of them.

They had arrived on her temperate planet the day before in response to a desperate request for help from her father, the governor. _Why _the Separatists had decided to attack her home, she didn't know, but her guess was because of the location and that they knew her people had no way to fight back.

Two thirds of the small planet was covered in water, and even the capital city was just a close knit community. They'd never been in need of a defense plan, or even weapons before. But now the droid army was invading, and there was no way to stop it.

Hope was sparse, but fate, or luck, or the Force - _something_ - had intervened and here _they _were. And they had fought and they had won, at least for now. The battle had lasted all day; it felt endless to her, but General Kenobi had seemed pleased at the end of it all.

In fact, there were no fatalities, only maybe a dozen injuries and the city suffered very little damage. If one had to fight, she supposed that was the best they could hope for. She had no idea what would come next, but for the moment, it didn't seem to matter.

The night was cool but pleasant and everyone, the people that lived here and the army that was visiting, were gathered just outside the center of the city. There was a large park with grass and trees that stretched into the wooded hills beyond where the clone army had set up camp. Tables and chairs and blankets were scattered everywhere, a bonfire was roaring, and food and drink were plentiful.

Mari toured from group to group for awhile, checking on her friends and chatting with a few of the troopers before returning to her father's side. He was sitting at a table that was placed away from the fire, but close enough to feel the warmth that emanated from the flames. General Kenobi was seated next to him, and then the Commander next to him.

Feeling a great deal of debt she would never be able to repay and wanting to be hospitable, she refilled their glasses, asked if there was anything they needed, and at their decline took a seat a few feet back from the table so she could watch without feeling she should join the conversation.

At the moment, her father seemed to be having a discussion with General Kenobi, to which the others were listening intently, but she tuned them out, allowing herself a moment to relax and enjoy the... scenery.

She had noticed him first, the Jedi.

He was older than her... but did age really matter? She didn't think so. Studying him now, she thought him good looking in general... and perhaps there wasn't anything extraordinary about his features, but there was something about him...

As she watched, he turned away from her father for a moment, looking out toward his camp and his eyes caught the red-yellow light of the fire.

_His eyes. That's what it is. _The passion expressed as he led his troops, the glint of success at the first sign of victory, and the confidence that just came with being a General and a Jedi, she guessed, and an attractive Jedi General, at that.

His eyes were what had drawn her to him though, she decided.

Satisfied at having qualified her preoccupation with General Kenobi, she turned her attention to the clone trooper sitting next to him with a subtle shift of her position. As if on cue, General Kenobi asked him a question, using his name to catch his attention.

_Cody. _She smiled to herself.

Him, she hadn't noticed until much later, after the battle had ended.

She had stood with her father at the command center through the entire day, and watched, filled with relief when it was finally all over and the Commander and the General had met to debrief.

What she saw when he took off his helmet was not what she'd been expecting. She wasn't sure what she had thought was under all that plastoid, but this handsome, chiseled face was not something she'd considered.

And now that she had thought of it, while his armor didn't look particularly comfortable, it defined and highlighted his form in a nicely distinct way and she was beginning to wonder what else that white plastoid might be hiding.

His amber colored eyes were intense and his face stoic as he stood at full attention for the length of their discussion, and then General Kenobi had clasped him on the back and they'd shared a look that spoke of true camaraderie, friendship and closeness, and her interest and curiosity peaked.

She was no fragile female, but something about having these two men appear as if by magic to save the day and rescue her planet... well, it was exciting and until now her life had been rather dull, she realized.

Mari shook her head as she noticed she was chewing on her lip and sighed to herself. She was being utterly ridiculous. They were just two normal men. Two normal, attractive, powerful...

She sighed again. Anyway, she was just looking, and daydreaming a little. What harm was there in that? Her people were safe, and she was grateful, and she would enjoy herself for one night.

Settling back in her chair, she swept her dark hair over her shoulder, took a sip of ale and continued to, silently, worship her stalwart heroes.

* * *

><p>Stealing a glimpse of General Kenobi at his side, Cody imagined it was likely they had both already had their share of ale - except it wasn't really ale, not the usual kind. It was some sort of local homemade brew, it was spicy and sweet at the same time, it went down smooth and it wasn't like anything he'd ever tasted before.<p>

He'd been missing out.

He was starting to get the feeling there was a lot he was missing out on.

War was everything he knew. He was good at it and he wouldn't change it, but there were moments in between - in between the fighting, in between planning strategies and commanding battalions - when he knew there should be more to life.

Better moments. Happy moments. Friends. Maybe lovers, even...

He stole another longer glance at Kenobi, watching the light of the fire play across his features, and wondered if he ever had the same thoughts. And then he took another drink of ale.

Usually at this point on a night like this one, his head would start to swim and he liked to try to stop drinking before it started to hurt, but right now he felt light, and warm. And good.

A pretty girl with long brown hair had told him three glasses was the perfect amount of the spicy ale, and he had heeded her advice, drinking slowly and enjoying himself.

Perhaps, in keeping a sound mind, something different would come of this night as opposed to the pounding headaches that were the usual result of the others.

The evening passed in a flash. It was a little quieter now, the governor and some others left and eventually Kenobi nodded to him and then stood up and began to head toward camp.

Maybe it was because it was getting late, or maybe not, but he followed only a moment later.

Kenobi didn't stop at the camp, though. He continued into the woods and his commander followed there, too.

It was a brilliant night, the air a perfect cool temperature and the stars shining bright in a clear sky. It was darker in the woods, and he could barely make out the outline of the figure ahead of him. As he approached, he noticed Kenobi was looking up through the canopy at the moon. His footfalls were quiet on the soft forest floor, but still Kenobi turned as he came to stand beside him.

"Cody," he said, his voice low.

"Sir?" Cody answered, but his own voice sounded husky to his ears.

And then Kenobi reached toward him, brushing his fingertips across his cheek and then resting his palm against his stubbled jaw. Cody searched his eyes, caught in his gaze and the depth of emotion he saw there made him feel things he'd never experienced before.

Yes, he'd definitely been missing out on something.

But Kenobi didn't stop there. His hand drifted lower, to his shoulder and then down his arm. His fingers caught the edge of his gauntlet and he looked back up at Cody. "May I?"

Cody nodded once, not feeling even a hint of apprehension.

So he removed his armor, piece by piece - the gauntlets and vambraces, the couters at his elbows, the rerebraces… slowly working his way up - and he continued, deft fingers working at each fastening, until Cody's torso was covered only by the tight black body-glove.

And then, with a heated look, Kenobi began peeling off his body-glove, off his chest and down his arms until the top portion was removed. Cody wanted to do the same, return the favor so he could appreciate Kenobi – his form lithe but still just as powerful, his skin a shade lighter. But not quite yet.

His broad chest bared, in the dark, Cody found himself more than ready for whatever was coming next.

His General did not disappoint - both of his hands reached forward, smoothing over his shoulders, rubbing and caressing, and then down over the curves of his biceps.

_More_- was all Cody could think at the thrill of sensation from the contact, but he could not find his voice.

It didn't matter though as Kenobi seemed to sense this anyway. His able hands moved together to rest lightly on his chest, and Cody gave a gasp, his breath hitching in his throat.

Encouraged, he stroked Cody's torso - rubbing the palms of his hands over his skin and tracing the contours of his well-muscled chest. His fingertips and hands were rough, seeming to spark every nerve ending across his chest as they moved and Cody couldn't imagine anything better - a gentle, soft touch - it wouldn't be enough, it wouldn't feel this good.

His hands were moving in a sweeping gesture now, each time going a little lower until his fingers met the ridges of his abdomen. Cody shuddered as Kenobi brushed his fingers across his stomach, back and forth, up and down, and his body tightened almost painfully in anticipation.

Kenobi seemed to sense this as well. He took a step forward, they were only a hair width apart, and then his hands slipped lower and the whole world flipped upside down.

* * *

><p>Golden morning light streamed into the room, peeking out from the edges of the curtains. Mari rolled to her back, stretching her arms high above her head and then groaned as the dream came back to her in startling clarity all at once.<p>

She turned back to her side, throwing the comforter over her head.

_Wow... _she thought to herself. _Those eyes, that chest, those hands..._ And then she felt her cheeks heat. _When did I become such a silly girl?_

This was serious! This was a serious situation they were in, and she was indulging in crazy fantasies. _Time to face the real world, Mari._

_Maybe in five minutes..._

She stretched again, relaxing into the comfy bed. It was a nice dream, anyway. Very nice. But where her imagination had come up with that little scenario she couldn't even begin to discern. She'd _never _thought about_._.. two men? And if her mind was going to go there, why hadn't she been included?

She'd never had dreams like that before. It had to be the stress, the high emotions that came from war, or something. No doubt her personal life had suffered lately, and this was the proof.

She needed a relationship, a man. _Ha, that's unlikely to happen anytime soon_, she thought, sighing to herself. _I don't have the time to meet anyone, let alone foster a relationship._

Well, at least she could dream of Generals and their Commanders.

* * *

><p><em>This is what happens at night, when it's pouring down rain and I can't sleep and it's dedicated to my lovely beta as a desperate attempt to inspire her to write more Obi-Wan ;)<br>_

_Obviously, I have a problem with abusing alcohol as a literary device. And dreams. Ah well, this is just for fun, right? ;) Thanks for reading, anyway, and pllleeaaaseeeeee leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I am so happy to finally be continuing this! I really hope you all enjoy. This part will include four chapters in total, and I'll be posting once a week, hopefully every Sunday night, so please keep a look out or follow! I have approximately 5 or 6 more chapters ready to be edited after these next three but they _will_ be higher rated so I will either post them here at ffn, as a 'sequel' rated 'M' or on adultfanfic dot net._

_Most importantly, while the first chapter of this story was mine, this chapter and all that follow were entirely a collaboration between myself and **laloga**. So many, many thanks to her for making the continuation of my story such a success. Mari has been most anxious for me to continue her adventures...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling This<strong>

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the post battle planning was a lot of - well... planning. Which, incidentally, included a lot of General Kenobi - <em>Obi-Wan,<em> Mari had learned - talking, which was _very _nice.

But even _more _of her father talking, which was very, very boring. And sometimes even embarrassing. But nothing she wasn't used to. In spite of that, he was good at leading their beloved planet, if not completely and totally long winded.

So she'd endured meetings and conferences - some she actively participated in, and some she couldn't. And she daydreamed, despite her best efforts. And in the downtime, however meager it was, she had even spoken with some of the clones. Eagerly. She might have even batted her eyelashes once or twice... or even openly suggested she might be free for the evening.

It wasn't like her to act that way. At least, it hadn't been before, but since her world had been flipped upside down, her perception had shifted. Suddenly, she wanted something more, and she wondered if it was something one of the men that now occupied her planet might be able to provide. Or at least they could start her off on a path she now knew she yearned for.

Part of her still felt like shy, quiet Mari, but the other part...

_Kriff_, honestly, with the way she was feeling, she'd likely accept a proposition from any one of them, but it hadn't been easy. Half of them seemed completely uninterested in anything except business and duty and the other half acted as if she had a disease or something, terrified behind a mask of plastoid if she even looked in their direction. Maybe she hadn't talked to enough of them, or maybe she hadn't found the right one. Or maybe she was just really bad at flirting.

Mari sighed to herself even as her father continued to drone on. Dejected, she leaned on her elbow and held her chin in her hand, trying to look invested at the broad conference table in the drab room.

It was going to be a long, and dreadfully boring, life.

Her eyes went a little glassy, she was sure, and she couldn't help herself, stealing a glance at Obi-Wan and then Cody. Someway, somehow... she'd find a way to have a little fun before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Closer.<p>

She needed to be _closer_.

The General's firm hands had slipped lower on his commander's body, but since he had shifted toward him, his broad back now impeded her view. Standing so close to each other, Mari could hardly tell what was going on between them... and she was pretty sure those were the best parts.

So with careful, soundless steps she moved toward the two men. The forest floor was soft with moss and fallen leaves and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to lie on.

But for now... she was only a few meters away, and she pressed her body close to an old, large tree as if she could blend in to stay unnoticed.

The angle was better and she could see they weren't quite touching - their bodies were still a hair breadth apart, but they were so close...

The General - _Obi-Wan _- was stroking Cody's waist, and then his hands were sliding over his skin, slipping around him...

A zing of pleasure shot through her blood as she imagined she could almost feel the intimate caress, and her fingers flexed where they were resting against the tree, the rough bark biting into her skin. Her eyes closed, only for a moment, but when she tried to open them again, something was wrong. Everything was fading...

_The dream again. She was having that wonderful dream again..._

Eyes squeezed shut, she put every ounce of her focus into staying within her fantasy. Just for a little longer. At the moment, in her personally dull, and professionally stress-ridden life, it was all she had. Mari waited until she was as sure as she could be, and then waited a moment more.

When, finally, she let her eyes slowly slide open, she smiled.

Cody and Obi-Wan stood before her again, looking at each other, the moonlit forest peaceful around them.

* * *

><p>Perhaps he should have felt cold, but the beginnings of a slow fire were starting to burn through Cody's fingertips as he held his general's eyes, and his body was flushing with the kind of heat that he knew would consume him if he wasn't careful.<p>

But, he reckoned, he'd stopped being careful the moment he'd imbibed the spicy ale and followed his general into the cool, moon-soaked forest.

No... followed _Obi-Wan_.

The man who was so intimately touching him now.

Strong, slender fingers had finished their journey across his arms and made their way to the flat planes of his chest; they skimmed lower, to his hips, and Cody's eyes half-closed as he felt the touch of Obi-Wan's hands at his waist, his back. Stormy blue-grey eyes that were unlike any Cody had ever seen - dark now with arousal - were fixed on his own.

Cody shuddered, but it wasn't from the cold.

Obi-Wan's fingers had found the hollow of his back and ghosted across his spine."Is this alright, Cody?" he asked, the sound of his voice, deep and softly accented, flowing over him.

_Yes, this, now. More._

As he nodded, Cody thought that his own name had never sounded this good. _Nothing _in his life had ever been this good, and he wanted to reciprocate, somehow_. _A murmur rose up from the depths of his chest as he was struck with an overwhelming urge to see, to touch, to surround himself with and be surrounded by Obi-Wan. "I..."

The words got stuck in his throat, whether by some curse of Kaminoan meddling or because he'd never asked for anything from the other man, at least not in this way. But Obi-Wan's expression was encouraging, affectionate even; he slid his hands from Cody's back and down Cody's arms, ending at Cody's own wrists. Obi-Wan drew Cody's hands up and towards his waist, to the fastening of his belt, and Cody swallowed.

The Jedi had forgone his armor while attending the earlier celebration, so along with his belt, there was now only a simple cotton tunic between them. It only took Cody a moment of fumbling - his fingers were trembling - but soon the leather belt slid to the ground, the rest of the pieces of his general's tunic followed.

Cody was mesmerized.

_Pale skin, cast almost ivory by the glow of the moon. Shades of lean muscle, well-defined and sinewy. _

There were a few freckles on his chest, which made Cody's brows knit in puzzlement, because he'd never seen anything of the sort. Without a thought, he reached for the nearest one, a tiny fleck towards the center of Obi-Wan's chest, and skimmed his fingertips over it, lightly.

Obi-Wan inhaled once and Cody watched in utter fascination as the other man's skin prickled beneath his touch. Looking up, he met Obi-Wan's eyes - even darker than before, now - and smiled.

The fact that he could elicit such a response in another person was empowering and exciting in a way he'd never experienced before. More than anything else, Cody wanted to take that final half-step between them, rush ahead, but still, there was so much he didn't know... everything... and there was no way to know when he might get this chance again.

Beyond that, the other man's differing form intrigued him. Curiosity spurred him on, fortified by arousal and his new-found confidence. Slowly, carefully, he let his hand sweep across his general's chest again.

Obi-Wan's breath left him in a soft whoosh as Cody did so, and he felt the - whatever this was between them - intensify another notch.

The hair on his chest was certainly lighter than his own, but finer as well. It tickled the palm of his hand, so he repeated the motion again, and again, enjoying the stirring sensation and the affect it had on Obi-Wan's breathing.

The forest was still and quiet around them, as if it was watching. Waiting. As if time itself was frozen so that they could have this moment, for as long as they wanted.

As long as they needed.

In the midnight sky above them, the full moon was lit like a beacon. At first Cody had been grateful for the darkness under the canopy of the trees, but now he was grateful for the light as well; and as he had the thought, it seemed to brighten just enough.

He could see now, Obi-Wan had freckles sprinkled all across his chest and his shoulders too. There was a line of them, in a crescent shape over his collarbone and Cody pressed the tip of his roughened finger there to trace them.

"Freckles," Obi-Wan said then, his voice low. "The curse of fair skin."

Cody nodded, even as he continued to smooth his finger across the flecks of light brown. And then he wondered where else he might have them. The edge of his mouth lifted in a pleased manner, and he met Obi-Wan's eyes again. "I like them."

The corners of his general's eyes crinkled with unconcealed pleasure at Cody's words, but the other man held still, as if allowing Cody as much time and room as he wanted to explore. Cody swallowed, then continued to trace his fingertips along Obi-Wan's collarbone, savoring the rigid line of muscle along either side of the area.

There was a strength to this man that never failed to startle him, mild and wry as the blue-eyed Jedi could be. But - Cody reckoned - he'd seen Obi-Wan tear apart droids with only a casual wave of his hand, and knew full well the power that the Jedi could wield if he chose. For a moment, Cody was humbled at the realization, the understanding that Obi-Wan was yielding what power he had to allow Cody's own inexperience to grow and change into something _more. _

Like all clones, Cody was a fast learner; Obi-Wan was an exceptional teacher, and the commander felt a shiver spread through his body as he considered how much he had to learn.

"You don't have any, I take it?"

Obi-Wan's voice, soft as the moonlight that illumined the area, broke Cody out of his reverie, and he felt his face heat up a bit more than could be accounted for by the ale. "No clone has." He paused, then ran his thumb along the crescent line of freckles again, making the touch a little more firm this time. "Do you have more?"

He hadn't even realized he'd said the words aloud, but when he did he felt a flare of uncertainty - _was it okay to even ask such a thing?_

However, in his fashion, Obi-Wan only chuckled. "Quite a few, actually." There was a pause, then Cody felt the Jedi's hand reach up to cover his; the warmth of joined skin was a pleasant contrast to the cool air, with an added side-effect of sending yet another anticipatory shiver through the commander. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes," Cody replied in a voice that sounded softer and lower than his normal one as he met his Jedi's eyes. He felt a little trepidation at the notion of _this _- whatever it was - continuing, but it was a small feeling in light of the promise of a new experience, and the hope of more chances to _see _and quite possibly _touch._

The forest around them was quiet, but it was a restful, peaceful kind of quiet. Cody inhaled once and tasted cool air on the back of his tongue, then the warm scent of Obi-Wan reached him and he swallowed again. "Please."

The smile Obi-Wan flashed then was one Cody had seen before, in the heat of planning battles, mischievous and promising, but in this context it had a whole new meaning. The thought made him quiver in anticipation. For what, he wasn't entirely sure, but he had faith that Obi-Wan would show him.

* * *

><p><em>If you enjoyed, please check out my profile page and my other Obi-Wan stories! I love writing him, more than anything, and I've really enjoyed trying to come up with different ideas, and different types of stories for our Jedi Master General.<br>_

_Thanks for reading and please remember to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you so much to those that left a comment! It means a lot to me :-) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Way in the back of her fanciful mind, Mari knew that she was dreaming. Even as a child, she'd always had vivid dreams and the best ones, the ones that were played in her sleep over and over - as she grew older, she'd even learned to have a measure of control over them.<p>

It could be incredibly... stimulating.

In the week since the celebration, she'd had this particular dream almost every night, though this time everything was clear and detailed in a way it hadn't been before. Perhaps because she'd spent so much time thinking about it, or perhaps because they were leaving the next day. It didn't matter why - even if it was only in her dreams, she was entirely immersed in the moment...

In the perfect quiet of the forest, still, her body was pressed against the old-growth tree, but neither the roughness of the bark or the chill of the night air were any bother to her. Not here.

She watched, rapt, as Obi-Wan turned, guiding Cody's large hand to his shoulder. It was a long moment before Cody broke their shared gaze, and when he did, his eyes lowered and he watched his own fingers drawing patterns over Obi-Wan's fair, freckled skin.

After a minute, Obi-Wan turned again even as Cody continued to touch him, and the Jedi's movement caused Cody's hand to sweep across his back. From her place, Mari could hear Obi-Wan's softly accented voice, probably telling him where other clusters of freckles were located, but she couldn't bring herself to pay attention to the words.

The two men were standing so close to each other now, back to chest... Obi-Wan inclined his head in Cody's direction as he spoke, his face turned toward her half-hidden position, and she was lost, caught up in studying the handsome, masculine features of Obi-Wan's face before she turned her attention to admire the equally breathtaking clone commander.

As she did, Cody leaned forward, only a fraction of an inch, but she swore she could see the well-developed muscles of his chest brush against the smooth planes of Obi-Wan's back. Her breath stuck in her throat, the pace of her heart quickening at the sight of them so close, together.

One of Cody's hands was now wrapped around Obi-Wan's bicep, holding on to him, and the other was touching the back of his opposite shoulder. Cody was so intently watching the play of his fingers over his general's skin, she felt a sudden new longing to see what Cody saw, to be that close.

The clone bowed his head - to take a closer look or just to be closer she wasn't sure, but it brought an entirely new thought to mind. That perfect, smooth, lightly freckled skin - she couldn't help but wonder now what it might taste like, and she desperately hoped the commander was sharing her curiosity.

* * *

><p>Cody's heart was hammering beneath his chest, but trained as he was in control, he kept his breathing slow and deliberate. As he dragged his fingers gently across Obi-Wan's shoulder, he felt the other man's breath hitch, just for a moment. In response, Cody exhaled enough to send a puff of air against the skin, dotted with flecks of brown pigment, beneath his fingertips. Obi-Wan shuddered.<p>

This close, Cody wondered if the rapid cadence of his heart could be felt by the other man, or even _sensed_, and Cody felt another flare of apprehension - it was all so new, so strange - and for one moment he hesitated.

Then Obi-Wan turned and caught Cody's amber eyes with his blue ones. "Don't stop."

Cody's mouth opened but no sound came out, and he felt his ears get warm. He ducked his head in a single nod, then leaned forward so that his chest was pressing, so lightly, against Obi-Wan's back, while at the same time placing his hand on the curve of the Jedi's bicep and drawing him just a little bit closer. Tilting his head down, he inhaled the scent of the other man's skin: faintly soapy, with a little bit of spiced ale and moonlight. As he did, his lips brushed against Obi-Wan's shoulder, and that was when he heard another exhalation.

This close, Obi-Wan was warm, even in the cool air of the forest, and Cody took another breath before he dropped the very lightest of kisses against the firm line of muscle that ran from Obi-Wan's shoulder to his collarbone. In response, Obi-Wan made a quiet murmur of pleasure in the back of his throat, which sent a shiver through the commander. Emboldened by the sound, he gave the other man another kiss, slightly deeper this time, and savored the taste of Obi-Wan's skin beneath his mouth.

The next thing he knew, Obi-Wan was leaning back into Cody's chest, his head angling to the side as if to allow the commander greater access, so Cody obliged him and moved his mouth to the base of Obi-Wan's neck, wanting to taste him again.

At first contact, it was only the barest brush of his lips over Obi-Wan's skin. But then he felt the strong, steady pulse and he was drawn to that place on the column of his neck and so he pressed his mouth, harder, there.

Lips parted, Cody skimmed his tongue over and across his skin. The taste was masculine and warm, and that, coupled with Obi-Wan's scent _filled _his senses. There was nothing else. Nothing better or more than this, in this moment. Not that Cody knew, at least not yet. But he was always willing to learn.

Letting his instincts guide him for once he tried to let go and just do what he _felt _like doing. His mouth continued to move over the column of Obi-Wan's neck and he let one hand slip forward, to rub against his chest.

As if he was seeing Cody's every thought, Obi-Wan answered straight away, his tone encouraging, approving... "_Yes_."

Cody increased his attentions; his tongue tasted again and again, he sucked lightly when he found a spot he particularly enjoyed, his roughened fingertips skimmed boldly across smooth skin and in response, to Cody's delight, Obi-Wan's pulse leapt beneath his lips.

The increased tempo of the other man's heartbeat kicked Cody's ardor into a higher gear, so he deepened the movement of his mouth, sucking harder on the firm muscles of Obi-Wan's neck. As he did so, Cody felt a tickle on the bridge of his nose from Obi-Wan's beard as the Jedi leaned into his touch, but the sensation only served to heighten the arousal that stemmed from the feel of warm skin beneath his mouth.

Obi-Wan inhaled, sharply, and Cody drew him closer, running his fingertips across the flat planes of the Jedi's taut stomach and chest, wishing only to be as near as possible, somehow. When Obi-Wan let out a quiet groan of approval, Cody's blood flared and he answered with a wordless noise of his own, then tilted his jaw up; his lips found the soft patch that formed Obi-Wan's earlobe, and Cody sucked. There was another sound from the Jedi, followed by the pressing of his entire body against Cody's as if it just wasn't enough, and if he wanted so much more.

Cody found that he felt the same way.

Arousal - pure, heady, masculine - was beating a furious tempo through Cody's entire body, and he knew that it was also manifesting itself physically - demanding, needy - and Cody wasn't quite sure what to do with these new feelings. Yet still, Obi-Wan leaned into him, even further, proving to him that he wanted this as well.

It was difficult to believe; even as Cody tasted the other man, felt his own desire spike, and Obi-Wan responded, matching him sound for sound.

"_Cody._"

In the back of his mind, Cody understood that the word wasn't the formation of a request, or even a question, but rather the exclamation of pleasure, which sent Cody's desire spiraling higher and harder.

Cody released Obi-Wan's earlobe and feathered his breath - somewhat short, now - against the other man's ear. He _wanted, _Force, he wanted _something, _but it was growing difficult to think, even to breathe, and all he could do was respond with an exclamation of his own.

"Obi-Wan..."

* * *

><p>At the utterance of his name, Obi-Wan exhaled, his breath just a little uneven and grasped the hand that was smoothing across his chest. He held it tightly, Cody's palm pressed hard between his pectorals, and he took one long moment, his breathing deep, to enjoy every other point of contact as well.<p>

Cody's muscled torso was flush to Obi-Wan's back, and the quick rise and fall of the other man's chest was well noted. With little space between them, Cody's right hand had moved from his back to grip Obi-Wan's hip. Cody wanted this, very much it seemed, and Obi-Wan was glad he could give it to him. Cody was a good man, and he deserved so much more than this, than just war. Life had so many pleasures to offer, and it was only fair that his clone commander had the chance to at least have a taste of it.

And speaking of taste...

As Obi-Wan had stilled Cody's hand, his mouth had stilled as well, pressed to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. It felt good, but Obi-Wan, a keen strategist, saw the opportunity to move on to something else. Reaching across with his opposite arm, Obi-Wan slid his hand over Cody's jaw and turned toward him.

Cody lifted his head, and the two men held a long, passion-filled stare. When Cody's eyes flicked to Obi-Wan's mouth, Obi-Wan couldn't help the knowing half-smile that upturned the corner of his lips. It was clear what Cody wanted, what they both wanted, and Obi-Wan eradicated the distance between them.

The kiss began softly, barely the sharing of a breath. Just before he brushed his lips to Cody's, Obi-Wan savored the warm exhalation of the other man, the faint taste of ale and then he fully closed the gap between the clone's mouth and his.

The touch of their lips sent a shiver through Obi-Wan, and he could feel the action echoed in the other man as Cody exhaled again with a faint tremor. Cody's mouth, so often set in a hard line of determination during battle, was soft now, pliable and warm and very eager. It was only a tentative, querying brush at first, but the Force swirled around his commander and urged Obi-Wan to lean that much further into the kiss. Because it was just so good.

When they parted, Cody gave a quick inhale as Obi-Wan's fingers cupped his cheek, savoring the light scratch of a few hours' stubble. That particular shade of golden-brown, slightly darker with arousal, met Obi-Wan's gaze and the Jedi couldn't help but smile at the astonished and wholly delighted look in his commander's eyes.

"I didn't know..." The movement of Cody's jaw - the further shifting of stubble - sent a bolt of want through Obi-Wan even as he felt his own smile broaden.

"Didn't know what?" he murmured, his eyes shifting unbidden to Cody's mouth again, for an instant.

A flush crept to Cody's cheeks, oddly innocent, given the fact that Obi-Wan had seen this man wreak havoc on entire droid battalions with only a blaster and his fists. Cody swallowed, and Obi-Wan felt the movement of the other man's throat against his fingers. "How good it would feel to kiss you."

Obi-Wan's smile softened and he leaned forward again, speaking so that his words fell as a whisper against Cody's mouth. "It gets better."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please take a moment to review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Once again, thank you to everyone who took a moment to leave a review: TheLightIsMine, laloga, LongLiveTheClones, spikala - thank you! _

* * *

><p>The intention of this kiss, their second, was much <em>more<em> than the first. Meant to prove that whatever they shared together, it could _always _get better. Coming closer, Obi-Wan pressed his lips more urgently to Cody's mouth than he had before and let his hands slip around the other man's waist, drawing him near.

Cody responded eagerly and with an enthusiasm that Obi-Wan had never found lacking in any of the lovers he'd had, but then he'd also never had anyone like Cody. The clone commander's frame was strong and muscular; instead of molding into his own and giving beneath him, Cody's body held firm, pressing boldly against his.

The taut skin beneath Obi-Wan's fingertips was warm and smooth, but not delicate. The touch of his hand was sure, and maybe even rough, but Cody arched into every stroke of his hand, moaned at each passionate caress, no matter how rough he was. It was enthralling in a way, for Obi-Wan, to see how hard he could push, and just how much he could get in return.

His hands were demanding now on Cody's lower back, urging him to come even closer, to come as close as possible. Cody's own masculine hands gripped Obi-Wan's shoulders, his fingers clenching over the rounded bunch of muscle there and as one, they deepened the kiss.

The now swollen fullness of Cody's lower lip was impossible to ignore, and Obi-Wan caught it between his own lips, sucking at it gently. Cody's mouth opened with a harsh intake of breath and Obi-Wan took full advantage, meeting him in a soft open-mouthed kiss. The tip of Obi-Wan's tongue swept across Cody''s lips, slow at first - for all he knew _everything _was new to Cody - but it was only a second before Cody's own tongue slipped out to meet him, mirroring the motion of Obi-Wan's. The Jedi smiled even as they continued their sensual kiss; Cody was such a quick study.

And there was so much pleasure to be wrought from a good kiss.

"Obi-Wan..." Cody murmured against his lips, only breaking contact for a fraction of a second to call his name. Obi-Wan didn't answer at first, quite occupied with the play of Cody's tongue inside his mouth, but as they broke apart to breath, Obi-Wan brushed his nose against Cody's, unwilling to pull away as they shared only the miniscule amount of air between them, and he finally gave a quiet _hmmm _in response.

It came out almost as a moan, the timbre of Obi-Wan's voice low and husky; and the approving sound was meant to be nothing more or less than a simple acknowledgement that he knew what Cody was feeling and _yes_, he felt it too.

They kissed again, deeply and with every bit of the emotion that was filling up between them and Obi-Wan thought he'd be quite content to continue this for a long while. There were, however, other places his hands were anxious to explore in the meantime and even as they kissed, he couldn't help but grin in eager anticipation as his fingers slipped lower.

* * *

><p>Still reeling from the intensity of the kiss, it took Cody a moment to process what Obi-Wan was doing. Strong, supple fingers were working at his utility belt, which slid to the ground mere moments after the Jedi set his mind to removing it. The next thing Cody knew, Obi-Wan had pulled away and was tugging at the edges of his culet, a faint frown on his face as he tried to work the armored plating free.<p>

While pretty much every other aspect of this evening had been unfamiliar, Cody was well-versed in what to do now, at least. With a grin, he dropped his hands from the other man's shoulders and reached down to unfasten the armor that covered his lower body. His hands were trembling, slightly, from anticipation as much as anything else, and as the cooler air slipped over the newly-exposed area that was now only covered by his body-glove, he took a deep breath to steady himself. When he looked back up at Obi-Wan, the Jedi was smiling at him.

"I'm always in awe of you for keeping up with all that armor," Obi-Wan commented. "It's far too complicated for me."

"It's not so bad," Cody heard himself replying; his voice was lower, huskier than normal, and he took another deep breath as he bent to remove the cuisses and poleyns that covered his thighs and knees, respectively. The plastoid didn't make a sound as it hit the ground, and for once he didn't bother with stacking his armor in a neat pile as was his preference.

The greaves and boots were the last to go, leaving him in only the lower portion of his black body-glove, and even that was starting to feel a little tighter than he remembered. Now he was more exposed before the Jedi than he'd ever been, but strangely enough, the bulk of his earlier apprehension had faded, replaced by a heady desire. Cody inhaled and tasted moonlight, then found Obi-Wan's blue eyes once more.

At his look, the Jedi's brow lifted in an inquiring manner, but Cody knew without the other man having to speak what it was they both desired. Despite his lack of true experience in this matter, a languid arousal mixed with the clear light of the moon seemed to have graced him with more boldness than before, and he cleared his throat to ensure that his voice would be smooth.

"Your turn." He considered adding a playful 'sir' to the simple command, then thought better of it; there was no rank between them right now.

The Jedi's eyes flashed with appreciation. In one fluid motion, almost faster than Cody's gaze could follow, he bent at the waist and removed his trousers and boots, revealing a pair of tight-fitting boxer shorts that clung to well-muscled legs in a manner similar to the commander's own body-glove.

There was almost nothing between them, now. Cody found that his breath had grown heavy again as he stood only a handspan away from his Jedi and the urge to press his body close to Obi-Wan's, the desire to kiss, to touch, to taste and smell was overwhelming. He didn't fancy that he could use the Force to discern what another was thinking, but he _knew, _somehow_, _that Obi-Wan wanted the same.

Moving as one, as they had done countless times on the battlefield when no words were needed, they reached for one another.

* * *

><p>A harsh, incessant buzzing suddenly rent the air around them. Confusion and fear touched Mari for a fraction of a second before she realized what was happening.<p>

"No, no, _no_!"

Groaning, she flopped over in bed, and pulled the pillow over her head, pressing it hard to her ears as if the fluffy down could effectively drown out the annoying alarm, thereby allowing her to remain in her ardent fantasy.

_So close..._

If she could use the Force she would have flung her chronometer across the room and smashed it into a million tiny pieces at that very instant. But she couldn't.

In defeat, she rolled over again stretching across her bed to slap her alarm off. If she broke it in the process... well, no loss there.

Sighing, she fell back to the bed and pressed her hands to her eyes. It was early, very early. The troops were leaving today, and her father had asked her to meet with him and General Kenobi first thing.

There wasn't much left to do - the separatist army that had invaded was destroyed and the rest had retreated. For now, a battalion of clones was being left behind and a special squadron would be arriving in a manner of days. But General Kenobi and Commander Cody were leaving, and it was unlikely they'd ever be back here.

And Mari would return to her dull, work driven life. At least with the boys here her dreams had been full of excitement.

But her hope for her planet was, of course, that they'd never be invaded again, and while her father was having visions of grandeur - imagining that they could build an army, acquire fighters and weapons and etc, etc, Mari knew a motion in the Senate for a grant could take years and in the end it was unlikely to pass for such a small planet, despite their position in the core. Mari only hoped that they could train a well formed group of citizens so they could at least defend the Capital city from another attack.

Finally she pulled herself out of bed and began her normal morning routine, with no amount of enthusiasm. She had never considered leaving her home before, but now she'd had a taste of excitement... there was so much in life she wanted to experience.

Maybe when the war was over...

Yes, she needed something more than here. Someone... dashing. And daring. And exciting and handsome.

She had a feeling there was no one else in the galaxy quite like Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. But Cody was a different story. Maybe there was someone out there in the galaxy waiting just for her, and even as she prepared for another meeting, she couldn't help but smile to herself; at least she still had her dreams.

* * *

><p><em>AN: See you again next Sunday! Thanks for reading and please take a moment to review :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I know it's only mid-afternoon here... but it's Sunday evening in Wales ;-) _

_A short chapter this week to wrap up this part of the story, but to (hopefully) make up for it I'm starting the second part of the story right now as well! In an effort at keeping it easy to find, it will be titled _**Feeling This More** _and then things will really start to pick up. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>In Obi-Wan's mind, it was the end to an overwhelmingly successful mission. One of his best yet, though it was a battle of a smaller scale, and he was proud of his men. The planet and another important section of the galaxy was secure, and best of all there had been no casualties.<p>

The clone troopers, he knew, were bred for war; it was a grim reality but they were soldiers first and foremost. But his greatest fear was always the loss of innocent life, even the native inhabitants that wanted to fight - he admired their strength and tenacity - but it was not fair for them to have war dropped on their doorsteps, to give up their lives for something they had no part in causing. Beyond that, the death of civilians - families, husbands, wives, children - was unthinkable. It was hard to deal with day after day as the war drug on, but this battle in particular had been a great relief and an important victory.

The door slid open then and Obi-Wan was broken from his reverie with the arrival of the governor and his daughter - the young, dark-haired woman who had been quietly pining after him for a week. She was beautiful, with long wavy hair and and delicate feminine features, if not very young, much younger than himself. But she had a spark in her deep brown eyes that spoke of a strong spirit - something he had always admired in a woman, and her daydreaming had been subtle at least, she'd never been anything but entirely professional around him. If he had not been a Jedi, it was unlikely he ever would have picked up on her wayward thoughts at all.

Together the four of them including Cody sat at a long table, and another assistant of the governor's joined them after a moment to discuss the continued security of this small but strategically placed planet. Unintentionally, he caught Mari's eye from across the table as she glanced at him. Blushing, she averted her gaze, but he saw her steal a glimpse of Cody as well, who was looking as stoic as ever, before she gave her attention to her father.

It was not long however before the governor was carrying on... and on and on. There was something about the sound of his voice that droned and it was no wonder to Obi-Wan that poor Mari had picked up the habit of letting her mind drift. Even now he could see her eyes begin to glaze and as he felt a swell of... well, desire, - he had no question as to where her thoughts had traveled.

He could tell she worked a lot, mostly for her father, and likely had time for little else. Obi-Wan could honestly say he knew the feeling and he felt a little bad for her. That combined with what he guessed was a little bit of hero worship and the restlessness that came at her age had naturally created this understandable situation.

It was a little disconcerting to feel so clearly what she was feeling, and it made him _want_, more than usual, for a quiet, long evening at home, but he let it go. It was not something to wish for, but simply something to enjoy if the opportunity came along.

And while Mari was a young woman, over burdened and probably far past her quota for having to listen to her father speak, Obi-Wan was a General and a Jedi Master so he tried to force himself to focus on the meeting.

He was successful, for at least a few minutes, when suddenly an image sprung to mind, vivid and impossible to ignore of himself and his commander, barely clothed and locked in _quite _the passionate embrace.

It was surprising, and unexpected, and honestly made him a little uncomfortable, so he had to remind himself that it had most certainly not come from any of _his_ hidden desires. He glanced to Mari then, her cheeks a little flushed, and indeed found her entirely caught up in - whatever it was her very active imagination was conjuring. Apparently himself and Cody as quite ardent lovers.

_Oh dear..._

It simply wouldn't do. There was no way he could concentrate with that going on in the back of her - his - her mind. Subtly, as best as he could, he sent her a simple Force suggestion. He knew she was not weak minded in the least, but he thought a suggestion - just a small one - would do the trick - just to point her subconscious in a more - better - direction.

While he was... not available - Cody was a different story. He wasn't available at the moment, but who knew after the war, and at least there were plenty of other men equal to him in - good looks and - stamina. So Obi-Wan decided to go in that direction.

Instead of him and Cody, he tried to take himself out of the equation completely and draw her desires more toward the clone. It seemed clear she was happy to watch, perhaps she was inexperienced or shy so he attempted as well to give her subconscious a little boost to shake away some of her inhibitions. Perhaps that would give her the courage to take over her daydream. And if he was able to quietly step out of the picture inside her mind, she could focus on the clone of her choice. That way she could enjoy any type of fantasy she wanted, as wild as she could dream, only now _without _him. It was a good idea, he thought, but...

It didn't work. It didn't work at all.

* * *

><p>AN:<em> Check out the next part continued in <em>**Feeling This More**_ which can be found on my profile right now! Note that it will be rated 'M'. Also, I'd like to mention that when I'm done posting this story I will be posting more to_ **Miracle**_ and I am also planning on continuing Mari's story as well, beyond her fanciful daydreams. There has got to be a clone out there meant just for her! Please keep an eye out or better yet, 'follow' me :-)_

_Please leave a comment! I'd love to hear if you enjoyed :-)  
><em>


End file.
